


Two For One

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucius went to his business meeting, he wouldn't have thought he would make such a good deal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the malfoy_weasley fest 2009 on LJ.

Not for the first time that night, Lucius Malfoy wondered what he was doing there. He had to meet a client, of course, but he didn’t know why said client would want to hold a business meeting at a rock concert. It was highly impractical; they couldn’t even talk without shouting. How they were going to wrap up the deal without being able to lead a quiet discussion was beyond Lucius. But it was important to make the client happy, and for that to happen, Lucius would even endure the horrors of rock music for an hour or two.

The supporting act was performing, and Lucius just wanted to get the hell out of that club. It was crowded, sweaty, loud, smelly, and definitely not a place he usually frequented.

He stood by the entrance, waiting for his client; a certain Mr. Wilson. At least the man had paid for the ticket.

Adding even further to his annoyance, Lucius got a phone call only minutes later. It was Mr. Wilson informing Lucius that he unfortunately needed to reschedule the meeting. Lucius groaned and only just refrained from throwing his cell phone against the wall.

He contemplated leaving; he’d been waiting for this moment for nearly half an hour, but something made him stay.

He made his way towards the bar to attempt to order some hard liquor, but unsurprisingly, the only thing the barkeeper could offer him was cheap beer in a plastic cup. Lucius’s night was just getting better and better.

Still, he was in need of alcohol by this point. He accepted the cup and sipped the disgusting beer, a grimace appearing on his handsome features.

The terrible supporting act seemed to be done, and for a few moments, the club was heavenly quiet. Lucius could see the main act building up their instruments in the darkness and wondered if they would be just as horrible as the other band.

After all, ‘ _Death to the Squirrels_ ’ suggested nothing good.

Lucius had just started towards the exit when a voice broke the silence, sending a shiver down his spine. He had never heard anything comparable and stopped, slowly turning around to face the stage. It was still dark in the room, and deadly quiet, except for that unusual, melodic voice cutting through the silence.

Lucius was speechless, and his determination to leave was gone within seconds. Instead, he stared at the stage, waiting for the lights to go on, so that he could see the person that captivating voice belonged to. He couldn't exactly say what it was about that voice that caused such an intense reaction in him. The singer was almost _purring_ into the microphone, as if he wanted to lure the audience in. And he was definitely succeeding, judging by the silence in the room.

Lucius was unaware of moving until he was standing in the middle of the crowd, staring up at the stage expectantly, and waiting for the singer to be revealed. And when the lights finally came up, Lucius’ eyes widened because the singer looked just as heavenly as he sounded.

His skin was pale and freckled, his eyes blue and rimmed with a thin line of black, smoky makeup. His body was tall and well-built, shown off by sinfully tight black leather pants, boots, and a leather vest with security needles attached to it. He had a six pack and his strong, muscular arms were tattooed. He had piercings as well; his eyebrow, belly-button and nipple were done and the sight of them made Lucius lick his lips appreciatively, imagining what it might be like to taste them.

The most remarkable about the young man, though, was undoubtedly his waist-length, flaming red hair which flowed down his back in gentle waves as he strutted over the stage. Lucius was still speechless; he’d never laid eyes upon a man who looked quite this delectable.

His earlier annoyance and all resolve about leaving forgotten, Lucius stayed for the rest of the concert, and was intent on catching the young man’s eyes. He wanted him; it had been a long time since he’d felt this attracted to someone. He had to have him, and what Lucius wanted, he usually got. He would not allow this young singer to be an exception to this rule.

During a relatively quiet song, he finally managed to lock eyes with the singer and wasn’t surprised when the young man held his gaze for the rest of the song. Lucius knew he was in no way bad-looking. His bright blond hair with the few silver streaks reached his shoulder blades, and he assumed he would stand out with his grey Armani suit in the midst of all these yelling rockers, dressed in black.

And after the concert – which ended much too soon, for Lucius’ taste – he immediately made his way through the crowd towards the stage. He was used to bargaining, and had little trouble making his way past the security guards into the backstage area. Minutes later, he’d found out the man’s name and was standing in front of his room.

He entered without knocking and leaned against the door after he’d closed it. He glanced around, surprised to see that it was almost like an hotel room, with a bed, a large cupboard, couches and a table, and a door that seemed to lead to an adjacent bathroom. He had been unaware that the artists actually _slept_ there. But then again, he'd never really had any reason to care. Now, however, the prospect of being able to fuck the hot singer on a bed instead of a couch was rather promising.

“Impressive concert,” he said in a soft voice, and the singer – whose name he’d been told was Bill Weasley – whirled around, having not heard the door open and close.

Bill looked at him with a small smirk and raised an eyebrow. “Glad you think so, Mr…?”

“Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy,” Lucius replied, making his way towards the couch and sitting down. Bill raised an eyebrow, apparently surprised that someone would just come in uninvited and make himself at home.

“Champagne?” Bill asked in a soft voice, reaching for the bottle and pouring a glass for Lucius before the older man could even reply. He gave it to him, and their fingers brushed as Lucius took the flute. Their eyes locked, and a shiver ran down Lucius’s spine at the intensity reflected in those beautiful, blue eyes.

“So,” Bill said, sitting down on the couch opposite Lucius and sprawling out as he drank a sip of his champagne. “Is there a reason for your rude intrusion into my private quarters?”

Lucius was momentarily distracted by the tight leather stretching across the younger man’s crotch, but caught himself quickly, and glanced up to meet the knowing blue eyes. He took a long sip of champagne, grateful for the refreshment. He still had the abysmal taste of the beer on his tongue and was glad to be able to give his taste buds something a little more luxurious. “I thought it was quite obvious,” he said after a moment, unable to break eye contact. “I wanted to compliment you on an excellent concert. As you may have noticed, I’m not usually one to go to a rock concert, but this really was quite extraordinary.”

A smirk appeared on Bill’s full lips and he raised his pierced eyebrow. “Is that so? I have to admit I was quite stunned when I spotted you in the crowd. An Armani suit at a rock concert? Most unusual.”

Lucius returned the smirk and gave a little shrug with one shoulder. “Business meeting,” he admitted. “But the client cancelled at the last moment. I really wish he hadn’t because now I will have to schedule to meet him again. On the other hand, I am beginning to be quite glad that he didn’t show up.”

He raised an eyebrow suggestively and allowed his tongue to taste the rim of his glass, making Bill grin again. God, but he was handsome. It had been long – too long – since Lucius had last had the pleasure of being with a younger man, and he couldn’t remember ever having met someone he’d felt such an instant attraction for.

Bill’s smirk was interrupted when the redhead slid an ice cube out of his glass, sucking on it without breaking eye contact. He parted his lips slightly as he twirled his tongue around the cube, making Lucius’ cock harden instantly. Damn, he was good.

“So, _Death to the Squirrels_?” Lucius managed, his voice sounding a little hoarse. Bill threw his head back and laughed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he slid the ice cube back into the glass. “My brother Charlie got wasted and felt the need to share his ideas. The rest of the band and I were sadly just as pissed, so we settled for that name. People seem to like it, though.”

“Aha,” Lucius said quietly, unable to suppress a smirk. So the man had a brother who was in the band, too. Lucius tried to remember if he’d seen any other good-looking redheads on the stage but soon gave up. The only person he’d looked at during the concert was Bill.

“So you just came here to talk about the band?” Bill asked after a moment, raising a suspicious eyebrow. He gave Lucius a sultry look, making it quite obvious that he knew _exactly_ why Lucius had made the effort of coming here.

Before Lucius had a chance to answer, Bill got up and made his way around the table to stand in front of Lucius. The older man swallowed hard when he found Bill’s quite obvious erection just a breath away from his face, and it took him a lot of self control not to peel those tight leather pants off and worship what was underneath right then and there.

He leaned around Bill to set his glass down, not wanting to spill the expensive champagne, and looked up at the young man who gave him a smile full of promise. A moment later, Bill placed each knee on either side of Lucius’s hips, and lowered himself onto his lap. Suddenly, lips were on his, kissing him with a passion Lucius had not experienced for too a long time.

It didn’t take long for Lucius to react; a second later, he was kissing back, his hands sliding up Bill’s tight thighs onto that perfect, round arse; loving the feel of warm leather stretched across it. He squeezed it tightly, then reached up to tug the vest off the younger man and slide his large hands all over that beautiful body.

His fingers found Bill’s pierced nipple and rubbed it, and a second later, he broke the kiss to lean down and catch the silver bar between his teeth, tugging gently and making Bill moan. “Bed. Now,” Bill hissed, yanking Lucius’s head back by his hair and claiming his mouth once again.

Moments later, Lucius pulled away to breathe and stared at him hungrily. He slid his hands onto Bill’s leather-clad arse and lifted him up, stumbling to the bed and dropping him unceremoniously. Lucius stared down at him, loving the look of intense desire on the other man’s face.

In a few swift practiced movements, Lucius removed his Armani suit and under clothing, tossing it carelessly onto a nearby chair. Before giving the man on the bed a chance to view his fill, Lucius crawled on top of him and kissed him again, then trailed his lips down to the other man’s abs before pulling down the zipper of Bill’s leather pants – with his teeth. He grinned triumphantly when Bill’s breath hitched, and he looked up at him with a wicked smirk.

Then he expertly peeled the other man’s leather pants down, only pausing long enough to strip off the boots. He slowly dragged his eyes back up those legs and moaned at the sight of the completely naked man in front of him. “Fuck, you’re hot,” he muttered and licked a trail up Bill’s impressive length, making the redhead shiver let out a moan.

He slid his lips over the tip of the erection, sucking hard and fast as he began to spread Bill’s thighs. After all, Lucius always topped.

He let out a surprised grunt when their positions were suddenly reversed and Bill had him pinned to the bed, a dangerous, hungry glint in those pale blue eyes. Lucius stared up at him and tangled his fingers into that vivid red hair, tugging him down for another passionate kiss, full of tongue and teeth and heat.

He was partially aware of Bill fumbling for something under the bed but ignored the sound in favour of continuing to kiss him hungrily. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when Bill pulled back and trailed a silk tie up Lucius’s arm. “Trust me. But just in case… The safe word's 'fondue'," he purred in his soft voice, winking and giving him a seductive grin. Lucius knew it might be foolish to trust someone he’d just met, but something made him nod his head.

Moments later, Bill had tied him to the bed, the soft, smooth silk wrapped around Lucius’ wrists. “Kinky,” Lucius muttered, making Bill laugh again.

Bill rubbed his heavy cock against Lucius’s as he bent down to kiss him again. Lucius tugged on the bonds, the urge to touch that young, hot body again was very hard to resist. But the ties kept him in place and he was unable to do anything but kiss Bill back and thrust up against him, moaning in a plea for more.

He didn’t notice that the door had opened and that someone had come in until he heard the deep, raspy voice. “For fuck’s sake, Bill, mum’s on the pho-”

Lucius looked around Bill in surprise and saw another redheaded man standing in the doorway and holding a phone. His mouth hung open and he seemed momentarily speechless at the sight of his brother on top of another man. “Never mind,” he then said quietly and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and hanging up the phone.

Bill rolled to the side and smirked at his brother, slowly thrusting his erection against Lucius‘s hip. “Look what I found,” he said, trailing his fingertips over Lucius’s chest and pausing to tease a nipple by rubbing his calloused fingers against it.

“Nice,” Charlie agreed, raising an eyebrow appreciatively as he eyed Lucius.

Lucius did the same and let his eyes travel over the other man’s body. He was shorter and broader than Bill but no less handsome. His hair was just as red as his brother’s but short and spiky. Lucius imitated the man and raised his eyebrow as well. He had a feeling that he was about to get very, very lucky…

“Wanna share?” Charlie asked, not waiting for an answer before he began to take off his clothes, revealing impressive muscles and pale, freckled skin. Usually, redheads weren’t Lucius’s thing – at all – but these two were definitely something else. His cock twitched at the thought of soon having both of them in bed with him.

Bill smirked. “If Lucius doesn’t mind,” he said, licking Lucius’s shoulder and trailing his tongue up his neck, sucking an earlobe into his mouth.

Lucius let out a primal groan and shook his head. “Lucius doesn’t mind at all,” he managed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to keep his eyes open, so that he could watch Charlie finish his striptease. “Fuck,” he hissed when Bill bit his earlobe and moved on top of him again to straddle him.

He leaned over Lucius to reach for a tube of lube that was conveniently sitting on the nightstand and before Lucius had time to fully process what was happening, Bill had prepared himself and was slowly sliding down onto Lucius’s length.

“Fuck!” Lucius hissed again, marvelling at the tightness of the younger man’s arse as he held himself back from thrusting. The red hair was falling down his shoulders in gentle waves and Lucius was momentarily breathless.

He looked up in surprise when Charlie climbed onto the bed, his compact, muscled body tense and his pale, tattooed skin glistening with sweat. His cock was thick with drops already gathering at this slit and Lucius licked his lips.

Charlie smirked and moved up the bed, positioning his cock just in front of Lucius’s face. All he needed to do was lean forward to taste that magnificent cock. So he did.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sucking Charlie’s length inside, pausing to taste the fluid at the tip. He stared up at him and moaned around the large erection in his mouth when Bill started to move up Lucius‘s erection, his talented fingers playing with Lucius’ nipple.

Charlie started to thrust into Lucius’ mouth, fucking it. Normally, Lucius would’ve minded but this had to be the hottest night of his life and he wasn’t about to complain. He relaxed his throat and closed his eyes, sucking the younger man’s dick hungrily and moaning in disappointment when Charlie drew back.

He kept his eyes closed and panted as Bill slammed down onto him roughly and he moaned again when Charlie bent down to kiss him. The cool metal of a tongue piercing rubbed against his own tongue and Lucius’s cock throbbed against the walls that gripped it.

He opened his eyes half-way when Charlie drew back and nibbled on his bottom lip. When Charlie moved behind Bill, Lucius focused his attention back onto the other brother who was riding his cock, looking perfectly blissful.

Lucius’s fingers curled into a fist as he felt the intense desire to tangle them into that long, red hair again to tug him down for another kiss. Fortunately, Bill seemed to be a mind-reader and leaned forward on his own, capturing Lucius’s lips in a hungry, hard kiss. Lucius was only vaguely aware of Charlie spreading his legs and moving between them. He gasped into Bill’s mouth when he felt Charlie’s slick finger at his entrance, gently but firmly pushing in.

It had been years – decades even – since Lucius had last bottomed but strangely, he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t give this up for anything in the world. Another finger was added and Lucius groaned in the back of his throat when Charlie went straight for his prostate, pressing against it lightly and teasingly.

“Fuck,” Lucius hissed once again, burying his face in Bill’s neck, making eye contact with Charlie over the freckled shoulder. “Fuck me.”

Charlie let out a low chuckle and winked at Lucius as he slicked his erection and lifted Lucius’s legs up to slide a thick pillow under his hips. Bill shifted up with him, now sitting on his knees above Lucius, never stopping his movements. In one quick thrust, Lucius was filled with Charlie, and combined with the feel of Bill’s tight arse around his cock, it was the most amazing feeling he’d ever had the pleasure to experience.

And when both Weasleys started moving simultaneously, Lucius’s head started spinning and he wondered if he’d really died and gone to heaven. Charlie’s thrusts were sure and rough, providing Lucius with just the right amount of pain and pleasure. Bill’s movements were a little clumsy but Lucius couldn’t care less because they still felt completely amazing.

He hissed and silently pleaded for Bill to loosen the ties around his wrists. Bill got the hint and removed them swiftly, and after tugging on Bill's hair for a moment, he slid his hands down Bill's sweaty back, finally resting them on his hips as he devoured the pale body with his eyes.

“Ohh… Ohhhh… Oh fuck, yeah,” Bill moaned and a moment later, Lucius felt him spasm around his cock and milky white seed hit his stomach in furious spurts.

Lucius held the other man’s hips to steady him all the while trying to concentrate on relaxing around Charlie’s huge dick. Charlie grabbed Lucius’s legs and pulled them over his shoulders, causing Bill to fall forward and collapse onto Lucius, their hair tangling in a mix of red and blond.

Bill moved off him then and Lucius whimpered as his slick cock was exposed to the cool, damp air of the room. He didn’t have to wait for a long time, though, because in the next moment, Bill’s hot, and very talented mouth was wrapped around his cock, sucking him off in time with Charlie’s thrusts.

Lucius knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer but the pleasure was so intense that his orgasm took him completely by surprise. The tension that had been building in his body burst as he arched off the bed, a hoarse cry escaping his lips as he clenched violently around Charlie and shot his seed down Bill’s throat.

As he lay panting and completely sated on the bed, he was vaguely aware of Bill licking him clean while Charlie still pounded into him. His thrusts became faster and more frantic until a moment later, Lucius felt him still as the insides of his arse were coated with hot, sticky come.

He was overwhelmed, his head still spinning with the after-effects of his orgasm when the two redheads flopped down on either side of him. Charlie draped his arm across Lucius’s stomach, panting against his neck, and Bill rested his head on Lucius’s chest.

They lay in comfortable silence for several minutes as they all caught their breath, recovering from their intense orgasms.

Surprisingly, it was Lucius who first found his voice back and he couldn’t suppress a soft chuckle. “So, would you be interested in a new manager, perhaps?” he asked softly, causing Charlie to laugh lowly and Bill to let out an enthusiastic, “Hell yeah!”

Who would’ve thought that this failed business meeting would change Lucius’s entire life?


End file.
